The widespread use and subsequent evolution of broadband optical communications systems has necessitated the development of methods, systems and structures that facilitate the “slicing” or decomposing of a broadband signal into multiple, narrower bandwidth sub-band signals. Accordingly, such methods, systems and structures that facilitate such broadband slicing would represent a welcome addition to the art.